The present invention relates generally to high current cable terminations for pulsed power applications; and more particularly to terminations for a "High Energy Coaxial Cable for Use in Pulsed High Energy Systems", covered by our copending patent application Ser. No. (AF Inv. 19975), filed Dec. 11, 1991, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The art of making non-arcing contacts is well documented. In a book by R. Holm, "Electric Contacts", Springer-Verlay, on electrical contact design, at page 438, it is pointed out that contact resistance primarily depends on contact pressure and that voltage drop, which equals current through the contact multiplied by contact resistance, must be lower than a critical value. The critical value given for a copper-to-copper contact is volts. Thus, as current increases in a contact, pressure must also increase proportionately.
Previously, when electrical interconnects were at currents of hundreds of kiloamperes, rigid conductors were bolted in place with sufficient force to avoid arcing at contact points. When conventional cables were used, it was necessary that the current path be broken into many parallel paths having relatively low coulomb rating. Current per path is then small relative to total current, and so high resistance and subsequently low contact pressure can be tolerated. Connections may be made for such contacts using techniques including soldering, brazing, or crimping.